


No Place Like Home

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Jack's cooking, Jesse and sombra are siblings, M/M, The Reyes-Morrison brood, originally for Peapod Mchanzo week, super late Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Hanzo's meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time. What could possibly go wrong?





	No Place Like Home

Hanzo wasn’t honestly sure what to expect when McCree had told him that he’d like to go home for Christmas. Honestly, he’d misunderstood so badly that he’d wished Jesse a good trip, which had caused his boyfriend to frown at him, hands pausing in the glass he was cleaning behind the counter of the bar they ran together.

  
“Sweetheart. I’d like you to go with me.”

 

Hanzo blinked, his own hands stopping mid-wipe of the counter.

“You- would?”

Jesse gently set the glass down, reaching across the counter to put his hand over Hanzo’s, uncurling his fingers from the towel and entwining them with his own.

“Of course I would, honey. Ain’t really home without you.”

 

“Oh.”

It was all Hanzo could think to say. Jesse seemed to understand, squeezing his hand.

“We’ve been together a year and you haven’t met my folks. You’re real important to me, sweetheart, and so are they.”

Hanzo nodded. He could understand the sentiment, in theory. Certainly, he would have wanted to introduce Jesse to Genji if they hadn’t met previously. But Genji was the sum total of people he considered family- really family.

 

And Jesse also knew that. He knew he was sparing Hanzo from a holiday alone by bringing him to tag along.

But looking at the imploring look in Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo knew Jesse didn’t see it that way. Jesse saw him as a part of his family- wanted him to be there to celebrate it.

He took a steadying breath, then met Jesse’s eyes.

 

“What are the dates for the trip?”

___

 

As committed as Hanzo had been initially, he couldn’t fight the desire to flee back towards departures as they approached the baggage claim. He wished, for the first time, that he’d paid the premium to check his bag- if only for the extra minutes waiting to prepare himself. But no- Jesse, damn him and his good sense, had purchased them both distinctive suitcases. Even if they’d been checked, he would have found the coiled dragon print suitcase easily- Jesse’s red and yellow pattern even faster.

 

Damn it.

 

Hanzo was realizing as they walked that he’d avoided the subject. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting into. He didn’t even know how many family members Jesse had.

“Jesse- How do I address your parents?”

“Hm? Oh, well. Mr. and Mr. Reyes-Morrison, formally. Dad and Pops, informally. Or Dad and _Jefe_ -”

Hanzo stopped, nearly tripping someone walking behind him.

Jesse took another few steps before he realized Hanzo wasn’t behind him, and turned, but Hanzo cut in before he could ask the question.

 

“Which is which? And I thought your last name was...” Hanzo trailed off, muted by a wave of fear that he’d had his boyfriend’s name wrong for two years.

Jesse chuckled, wrapping his arm around Hanzo to tug him forwards again.

“My legal last name is McCree, yeah. Kept it when they adopted me because I was a stubborn little shit, and kept it later because it was a good reminder. As for the names...well. Dad’s blonde and blue eyed and Pops is...not.”

Hanzo nearly stopped again, to ask more questions, but then there was a yell.

 

“Jess!”

Jesse let go of Hanzo’s waist, lifting his arms and bracing himself. It didn’t do any good, as he was knocked to the floor by two blurs- one purple and one blue.

Hanzo blinked, and when his vision had sorted itself Jesse was on the ground, two young women laying across his shoulders.

 

He would almost be jealous, except that Jesse was- as one of their mutual friends had put it- “Gay as a maypole” and all three of them were laughing. Jesse’s face was clear and bright, and it almost made Hanzo’s heart ache to look at him as he wrapped an arm around each girl and heaved them both to their feet.

 

“You two are far too heavy to be pullin’ that shit-”

“You promised me you would always help me fly!” The girl in the blue had raven hair, adorned with golden beads, and she gave Jesse a slap on the back that had Hanzo wincing sympathetically.

“Hear you’re doin’ plenty of that on your own these days! My Reeha, air force! What a world.”

“Hey, don’t ignore your _real_ little sister!” The girl in the purple crossed her arms, sighing dramatically.

“You’re both my little sisters, you little shit. Although I might reconsider if you keep sending me those videos.”

“I thought you’d want to know what people were up to in your bar.”

“Not when it’s _that_ I sure don’t.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, recalling Jesse’s cleaning spree a month prior. He had gone after a few booths in the corners with extreme prejudice.

He froze when violet eyes fell on his, Jesse’s sister grinning as she looked him over.

“OOooh, you finally brought Hanzo home! Pops is gonna be so happy-”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at Jesse, who rolled his eyes.

“You know, Olivia, that thing where you say someone’s name before they’ve told you is only creepy when they don’t have facebook and haven’t been dating your brother for two years.”

“So I’ve gotta up my game?”

“Oh would you look at that Pops is waiting in the no standing zone comealongsweetnessit’stimetogo-”

Hanzo found himself swept along next to Jesse, Olivia’s laugh ringing in the air behind them.

 

“So...” Hanzo asked, glancing behind at the two girls, who were taking their time following.

“What did she mean by ‘upping her game’?”

Jesse grimaced.

“That girl knows way more then she has any business knowing about just about everything and everybody. On a related note, never play trivia games with her. Or Never-have-I-ever, because she ends up reminding you about things you most definitely did, one night in college, 300 miles away from her.”

“Ah.” Hanzo caught himself thinking that she was a valuable asset, and cringed. Sometimes the old family training still caught up with him.

 

The car turned out to only have the blond Mr. Reyes-Morrison, although his hair was getting a distinctly silver tint, who greeted Hanzo stiffly and formally. He hardly softened at the sight of Jesse, although when Olivia climbed into the passenger side and reached out to adjust the radio to classical music he relaxed visibly, and Jesse shot Hanzo a smile.

 

The other girl- who introduced herself as Fareeha- climbed into the very back of the van, and sat in the middle with her legs out. She kept up a running stream of conversation with Jesse- about the air force, about her college basketball awards, about “Mom’s new hobbies”. Hanzo shot Jesse a glance at that, and he grinned, cutting off the conversation with Fareeha to explain.

  
“Ana is ‘Reeha’s mom. She was always around when we were kids so she’s a mother-figure to the lot of us, Dad and Pops included.”

‘Dad’ let out a noncommittal grunt, which had the lot of them laughing.

 

Hanzo laughed along, feeling comfortable- a part of the moment. When he caught his boyfriend’s eye, Jesse was beaming.  

___

 

It turned out that Ana’s newest hobby was cooking in excessive amounts, and Hanzo was pulled through the door before he could so much as choke out a greeting, and the next thing he knew he was pushed close to Jesse’s side on the couch, the coffee table piled high with different desserts. Hanzo finished half a cake by himself by the time he even saw the other Mr. Reyes-Morrison, who came into the room, saw the table, and groaned.

 

“Dammit, Ana. Two extra people. _Two extra people. Not twenty.”_

Ana leaned over the back of the couch and patted Hanzo’s head, which he was surprised to find he didn’t really mind.

 

“This one’s got an appetite. He appreciates me. And you know Reinhardt can eat for 10 people-”  
“You already cooked for Reinhardt! He’s already had a cake to himself! And- are those sopapilla. How did you even-”

“Olivia got me your mother’s recipe. Now sit down, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel sat.

  


Two more people fell in before the end of the evening- Reinhardt, who reminded Hanzo of Jesse’s old expression “built like a brick shithouse”; and Satya, who seemed to be Olivia’s girlfriend. Or wife?

 

Hanzo wasn’t sure of the exact significance of the inscribed gold ring on the newcomer’s finger until Jesse caught sight of it and let out a long, dramatic gasp.

“Olivia! You didn’t tell me? Your favorite brother?”

Olivia snorted, wrapping her arm around her fiance and displaying the diamond ring on her own hand.

“Surprise.” she deadpanned.

 

There was a moment of dead silence, and if there hadn’t been _three_ gay couples in the room Hanzo would have been genuinely afraid that someone was about to be disowned. As it was, the thought still crossed his mind before he managed to push it down again.

 

Then Gabriel got up and ran towards the stairs, and Olivia launched herself after him.

“No you- DON’T-”

She tackled him, and they both went down onto the thick plush carpet behind the couch. Hanzo noticed, rather belatedly, that the entire floor was carpeted, as they twisted over the back of the couch to watch the fight. Gabriel nearly got up again, Sombra latched with her arms around his knees.

“PAPI-”

“I’M JUST-” He staggered.  
“I JUST WANT TO MAKE A DONATION.”

“YOU CAN’T FOOL ME I’M NOT TAKING YOUR MONEY.”

“LET ME PAY OLIVIA”

“NO!”

 

The conversation devolved from there into rapid-fire Spanish, which had Jesse rolling his eyes as he reached for another of the powdered-sugar treats Ana had used to lure in Gabriel.

Satya looked on in bewilderment.

 

“Is the...wrestling..part of the tradition?”

“Nah hon’.” Jesse grinned.

“Pops wants to sponsor your wedding. That’s the... traditional bit. Although uh. Mostly he likes to pay for things.”

  
Satya nodded, as if that explained everything, and picked up a cookie.

__

 

The blond man had eventually gone outside to “Barbeque” which had Olivia and Gabriel calling a truce and rushing outside after him. Both Satya and Hanzo looked to Jesse, who shrugged.

 

“He’s real bad at it.”

 

The smoke obscuring their view out the window soon put that matter to rest, and Gabriel and Olivia had returned inside with Jack and a very burned rack of ribs that they all picked out of out of politeness, for what seemed to be a round of fierce negotiating. Hanzo looked on, amused. It reminded him of being 7 or 8, before he had learned English, looking in on his father’s business deals.

 

None of those businessmen held a candle to the restrained ferocity of the spanish flying across the table, which had Jesse and Jack following along with their heads swiveling, as though following a ping-pong match.

 

Ana slammed a tea-kettle onto the table with enough force to crack it, and then delicately passed around teacups.

“Olivia and Satya will decide which traditions to follow. Though, dear, Rein and I would also appreciate helping out. Are we all clear?”

 

Everyone eyed the crack in the wooden table and nodded.

Hanzo hid a smile as he got up to help Ana take away the empty trays.

 

___

By the time evening rolled around, Hanzo had forgotten his initial discomfort completely, and wasn’t given any opportunities to remember it as they were dragged across the street to Ana’s house, since Satya and Olivia had claimed the guest bedroom at Jesse’s childhood home. Jesse had been a little bit offended when he’d found out his old room had been repurposed, but seemed to be reassured when they told him that it was an armory. Hanzo wasn’t sure if they were kidding.

 

They had ended up across the hall from Fareeha, who had waved her box of earplugs at them with a wink before closing the door.

 

“...Wouldn’t we also disturb Ana and...”

“Those two have had that room soundproof for forever.”

“Oh. Well- in that case.” Hanzo turned to Jesse and grinned, pushing him into the room.

“Perhaps we should make the most of it.”

 

Jesse chuckled as he wrapped Hanzo in his arms, falling back onto the bed.

“Anything for you, sugar.”

Hanzo paused, sitting astride his boyfriend, and reached down to cup his cheek.  
“Thank you for bringing me to your home, Jesse.”

 

McCree grinned, pulling Hanzo down.

“Hope it’s your home too, someday.”

 

As Hanzo tangled himself up in Jesse, safe and warm, he thought maybe it already was.

 


End file.
